


a lilac sky

by spartona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Langst, Lots of it, M/M, i am bad at tags smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartona/pseuds/spartona
Summary: “Thank you, really, but...I just...I have to ride this out because I...It’s not gonna get through this...this barrier of anxiety I have right now so just...just leave me alone. I can deal with this. Whatever you’re trying to do won’t work, and frankly, I don’t want validation. I don’t want it and I don’t deserve-”“What do you want?”Lance sniffled, “God, I’d really like a hug,” He wiped furiously at his eyes, flicking away the water that spilled. “Like...a lot.”
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	a lilac sky

**Author's Note:**

> uh so i kinda...went through something earlier this week and since i don't talk about my feelings i forced them onto lance. thankfully, he has someone to comfort him!
> 
> this has had no editing or beta.
> 
> i haven't written langst in a long time lol so i hope you enjoy <3

Lance was off.

It wasn’t the first time Keith had noticed. It rarely happened, just a random day scattered about. At first, Keith had barely noticed. Which was scary to think about, especially now that he did notice, that Lance was so good at keeping it hidden. Keith noticed by happenstance. Noticed a crack in Lance’s perfectly sculpted exterior- completely by accident.

Maybe, deep down, it wasn’t an accident. Maybe Lance had wanted to be seen in that hallway, hands running desperately through his hair, muttering to himself as he paced back and forth. Keith had frozen midstride, feeling like an intruder as the blue paladin muttered, wards sharp and fast, to himself in a language Keith didn’t understand.

Since then, the red paladin had kept an eye out for when Lance was off. It wasn’t often, and Keith never had the nerve to walk up and talk to Lance. He just watched warily from afar and hoped Hunk or Pidge knew, noticed, and would help him where Keith couldn’t.

And usually, someone would- usually Hunk. Sometimes they’d talk and Lance would be good as new, and others Lance would go hide away somewhere. Except for today...today Hunk didn’t seem to be noticing. Neith er was Pidge. Or anyone else, for that matter. It put Keith on edge, watching Lance hide whatever was going on. 

He hated it. He hated seeing Lance like this. 

Halfway through the day, Lance left. It had been uneventful, no Galra sightings or attacks, and it seemed to be staying that way. The blue paladin slipped away without a word, disappearing into the hallway. No one questioned it. 

Maybe Hunk wasn’t following because Lance needed to be alone. Keith understood wanting to be alone and sift through your feelings and find out  _ why _ . There was nothing more terrifying than someone bugging you for details when you didn’t know the ‘why’ yourself. Keith ignored it, ignored the buzzing feeling in his veins, and the itch that something was wrong.

He lasted a full ten minutes.

  
  


He found Lance in the observatory.

The Cuban sat with his back to the door, head bowed as he stared intently at the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, which stood up in every direction. He was curled in on himself, almost like if he did so he might disappear.

“...Lance?”

The boy stiffened. “I..I’m fine,” He said quickly, “Just...homesick.”

Keith blinked. “...that’s it?”

He nodded sharply, mechanically. “Yup. Just...homesick. I’m always homesick.”

“Okay...” Keith shifted awkwardly. “If there’s anything you need to talk about-”

“I just feel so useless. And..and worthless. And annoying. And I just-” He took a shuddering deep breath, trying to steady himself, “It’s not important. It’s stupid. I’m...I’ll be fine. Sorry.”

“Lance…”

“Seriously, don’t worry. I’m good at getting myself through this...this  _ shit. _ ”

Keith watched him for a moment. It was unnerving, watching someone who always seemed so free of care and at ease with himself just...break down. He supposed that weighed down on someone, always being the one to calm people’s worries, always diffusing tense air, always keeping everyone at ease, and...how had Keith never realized Lance might have the same problems as the rest of them?

He walked over to Lance, treading carefully, the door sliding shut behind him. He stopped right next to Lance, moving to sit next to him. The blue paladin didn’t acknowledge his presence at all, his gaze still glued to the floor and glazed over. “Lance..” It sounded too loud in the still room, so he tried again. “Lance, you’re not useless. You’re not annoying. And you’re definitely not a bad person. You...you’re one of the most amazing people I know.”

“God, Keith, I- no. Please, just.” He took a shaky breath, bringing up his hands to cradle his head. “I don’t  _ deserve _ that validation.  _ I don’t _ . So please just…”

“Lance-”

“Thank you, really,” Lance said, coming out of whatever shell he was in to glance at Keith, just for a moment, “but...I just...I have to ride this out because I...what your saying? It’s not gonna get through this...this  _ barrier _ of anxiety I have right now so just...just leave me alone. I can deal with this. Whatever you’re trying to do won’t work, and frankly, I don’t  _ want _ validation. I don’t  _ want it _ and I don’t deserve-”

“What  _ do _ you want?”

Lance lifted his head, finally-  _ finally- _ really looking at the red paladin. Tears had started filling his eyes, threatening to spill. It was terrifying how at home they looked in those blue eyes. Keith’s stomach twisted, brow furrowing. “Lance...I want to help.”

He forced as much sincerity into his tone as possible. Needed Lance to see that he wasn’t alone- that he didn’t have to deal with this alone. Lance sniffled, “ _ God _ , I’d...I’d really like a hug,” He wiped furiously at his eyes, flicking away the water that spilled. “Like...a lot.”

“Okay.”

Lance looked at him, surprise flaring across his features. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“O..oh. I..I thought you wouldn’t be much of a hugger-”

“I’m not.”

Lance frowned, brow furrowed. “Then why-”

“Because you’re my teammate, Lance. You...you’re my friend. I care about you.”

The blue paladin stared at him for what felt like forever, contemplating. “I...okay…um, you don’t ha-  _ oh _ .”

The red paladin pulled him into an embrace before Lance could finish his sentence. The angle was awkward, so Keith adjusted, practically pulling the Cuban into his lap. Lance made a confused squawk, chuckling when Keith buried his face into Lance’s chest. “Not much of a hugger, huh?”

“Shut up.” He mumbled. Lance laughed-  _ God, Keith was so glad to hear that sound _ \- wrapping his arms around the red paladin and resting his head on Keith’s, taking a deep breath. 

“...Thank you, Keith.”

Keith pulled the Cuban closer, tightening his grip. “Anything for you, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> <333


End file.
